Nagada Sang Dhol Baaje, Dhol Baaje
by dokidong
Summary: "Along with the kettle-drums, the drums are beating." KyuMin. bollywood theme fic/drabble. "Lee Sungmin, atau orang-orang menyebutnya Sungmin. Dia adalah ketua dari perkumpulan pecinta bollywood di Korea. Dan yang aku tahu, dia yang selalu dipercayai untuk mengurus dan mengawasi festival ini tiap tahunnya."


_**a/n:**_ didedikasikan untuk **mami ju2e** yang katanya gak mau di php-in dan beneran minta fic yang ada india-indiaannya. Ini juga terinspirasi setelah dengerin lagu Nagada Sang Dhol dari Ram Leela (lagu buat festival holi-nya), dan lagu Titli dari Chennai Express (lagu pas kyuhyun ketemu sungmin).

dan sebenenarnya cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi semata... sampai dapat ide buat nulis cello song lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut ke festival itu, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya terpanggil. Donghae, pemuda yang ia ketahui mempunyai jadwal kelas yang sama dengannya kini tengah duduk dan asik mengunyah makanannya. Entah sejak kapam Donghae sudah berada di sana. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli, jika ucapan Donghae lah yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini.

"Festival?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan susah payah setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ah, ayolah, Hae. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan dulu padanya. Bagaiamanapun dia itu orang baru disini."

Eunhyuk, pemuda yang Kyuhyun ketahui selalu mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki Donghae pergi tiba-tiba membuka suara. Tentu Kyuhyun sadar, bahwa Eunhyuk berada di sana juga sejak tadi. Siapa yang tidak? Mereka, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, cukup terkenal karena kedekatan mereka yang Kyuhyun yakini lebih dari sebuah pertemanan. Dan yeah, tentu saja berkat kabar yang tersebar dari kalangan mahasiswa dana mahasiswi di universitas yang kini menjadi tempat persinggahan untuk belajar.

Jawabannya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae memang berpacaran. _Tch,_ _kenapa hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya terkejut?_ Kyuhyun pernah, bahkan sering bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah satu setengah bulan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan baru, yang mana menurutnya sama sekali tidak sulit, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar tahu dan _mengenal_ beberapa murid di kampus barunya tersebut.

Seperti Changmin, Changmin yang diam-diam menyukai Victoria− nah, tapi itu tidak penting. Lalu Heechul dan Hangeng yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Cinderella and The Prince of China_ , sampai sembilan orang gadis yang tidak pernah absen menarik perhatian orang-orang, yang juga menamai diri mereka sendiri dengan sebutan _Shoujo Jidai_.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana hidup mempertemukanya dan bahkan kenal dengan orang-orang ini. Ia bahkan bisa menyebutkan semua nama anggota _Shoujo Jidai_ dalam 4,56 detik. Record yang sama sekali tidak penting memang.

Namun dari semua itu, kata 'festival' sendiri masih terasa sangat asing bagi Kyuhyun−. Mungkin yang dimaksud orang-orang adalah festival kampus biasa dimana terdapat beberapa booth makanan, band atau dance cover performance dan lain-lainnya.

"Apa mereka sering mengadakan festival disini?" pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Membuat Donghae mengangguk girang dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh makanan.

Suara decakan pun terdengar dari pemuda di sebelah Donghae yang otomatis membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Ada beberapa festival yang akan kau jumpai disini," ucap Eunhyuk, "Tapi, festival yang satu ini, tidak akan pernah dilewatkan oleh siapapun," lanjutnya lagi sembari menyomot kentang goreng yang baru saja akan dimakan oleh Donghae. Dan Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan setelahnya saat pemuda disampingnya itu memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras. "Ouch, man. Kau bisa membuatku bodoh, kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang peduli? Asal kau tetap menyukaiku," Donghae membalas.

"Ew, guys," potong Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola mata. "Bisa kita langsung ke inti topik kita kali ini? Festival? Festival apa yang kalian maksud? Dan delapan menit lagi kelas kita akan di mulai. So, be quick."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling bertatapan mata sekilas sebelum akhirnya menyengir ke arah Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

"Holi festival!"

"Festival of colour!"

Seru keduanya secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya dan mengerenyit dahi, "What the hell is that?"

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau datang!" seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kompak.

Itulah kenapa Kyuhyun sibuk di depan laptopnya yang kini terpangku cantik di atas pahanya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menyuruhnya utuk datang dan datang dan datang tanpa menjelaskan secara detail apa itu Holi festival.

Menurut informasi yang dibacanya di suatu artikel di internet, Holi festival merupakan suatu festival ataupun adat dari para hindustan di India untuk menyambut datangnya musim semi. Biasanya di hari itu orang-orang akan berkumpul di suatu tempat atau hanya sekedar keluar dari rumah dengan membawa bubuk maupun air berwarna-warni di tangan mereka dan melemparkannya kepada sanak saudara, tetangga atau bahkan orang-orang yang ikut berpartisipasi di acaraa festival tersebut.

Namun dengan berkembangnya zaman saat ini, sangat tidak heran jika festival sejenis itu dapat ditemukan di beberapa belahan negara di dunia.

Kesenangan, biasanya yang didapatkan oleh orang-orang yang ikut berpartisipasi di acara tersebut. Tapi juga hal itu tak luput dari makna membuang semua kegundahan dengan melemparkannya ke udara, yang dipercayai oleh para hindustan itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun sedikit meneguk kopi yang tak sengaja dibiarkannya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu sebelum kembali menarik kusor monitornya ke bawah.

Kedua matanya menatap gambar-gambar dari beberapa orang yang tertangkap kamera ketika mereka mengikuti Holi festival. Jelas sekali tawa dan raut bahagia dari orang-orang tersebut cukup untuk menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya berpartisipasi di acara festival tersebut.

"Hmm...terlihat menyenangkan," Kyuhyun menggumam dengan sikunya yang kini bertengger di atas sandaran sofa yang ia duduki. Sementara telapak tangannya, sibuk menopang kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku rasa aku akan memilih di rumah dan berkencan dengan game-gameku," lanjutnya dengan tawa laknatnya yang tidak pernah ia sadari itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terpaksa.

Dan dipaksa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja menyelonong masuk ke dalam rumahnya sedetik setelah ia membukakan pintu.

Kyuhyun bahkan belum selesai menguap, goddamnit!

Itu kenapa Kyuhyun saat ini berdiri di pinggir jalanan dengan celana pendek selututnya dan t-shirt putih. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kegiatan menyisirnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih kepada pasangan gay tercinta di sampingnya yang nampak tidak pernah lelah memberi 'kejutan-kejutan' baru di hidupnya selama satu setengah bulan ini. _Yeay._

"Dan kenapa kita hanya berdiri disini? heh, aku pikir acaranya akan segera dimulai tepat ketika kita sampai disini. Tapi ini sudah dua jam berlalu!" Kyuhyun berseru, kakinya seperti sudah mati rasa karena berdiri terlalu lama−meski nyatanya sesekali ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di trotoar.

" _Sush_ , Kyuhyun. Acaranya akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi dan kita tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dua jam menunggu disini terbuang sia-sia dan ugh−Hae, berhenti melompat-lompat!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Eunhyuk meski pemuda tersebut bermaksud untuk menjawab kekesalannya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali, lagi dan lagi, mendudukkan dirinya di atas aspal−tidak peduli lagi meski aspal yang kini didudukinya terasa panas akibat sinarnya matahari.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus repot-repot menggunakan jalan raya yang biasanya dilalui oleh mobil dan motor, hanya untuk festival yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak terlalu membutuhkan ruang besar.

 _Kenapa tidak menggunakan ruang auditorium saja?_ Pikirnya. Namun, pemikiran seperti itu lekas disingkirkannya karena ia baru mengingat bahan utama dari acara festival tersebut merupakan bubuk warna-warni dan juga kemungkinan di tambah dengan air−yang mana akan sangat repot nantinya jika sampai tembok auditorium terkotori oleh benda itu.

"Bukankah dia...Victoria?" Kyuhyun melebarkan tatapannya ketika seorang gadis yang ia kenal−hanya lewat nama saja−berjalan melewati dirinya dan kedua temannya.

"Oh, great. Dia yang akan memimpin lagi?"

"Diam, Hae. Bukankah itu sudah pasti? Kalau kau melihatnya menari tahun lalu, tentu tidak heran jika ketua perkumpulan mereke memilihnya kembali. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk dilewatkan!"

Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya ketika Donghae hanya mengerucut mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk.

 _"Jadi dia akan menari, huh?"_ tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia sadar kalau Victoria saar ini memang tengah memakai atribut yang berbeda dari kebanyakan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang hadir di festival tersebut.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian tradisional India yang bahkan kegeniusan Kyuhyun pun luput untuk mengetahui apa nama pakaian tersebut. Namun warna merah bercampur emas dan hitam yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu membuat kesan kalau memang pakaian itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Kedua pandangan Kyuhyun kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang juga tengah berpakaian sama dengan dirinya sendiri−berbisik kepada Victoria dan nampak mengangguk memberikan isyarat setelahnya.

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun menggumam.

Kalau boleh ia jujur, ia merasa cukup terganggu karena pandangannya tidak dapat menangkap jelas wajah dari sosok pemuda tersebut−salahkan penglihatan rabunnya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat akrab dengan Victoria, rambutnya hitam pekat dan ia memakai sesuatu seperti headband melingkar di kepalanya. _Apa dia bagian dari team itu?_

Meskipun dengan penglihatan rabunnya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan sangat mudah dikenal jika ia bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu Sungmin itu gay, mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau dia menyukai Victoria," ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba dan sekaligus merusak lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Victoria menyukai Sungmin, kau tidak tahu?" Donghae membalas.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, idiot. Dan aku juga tahu kalau Victoria tidak mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa Sungmin itu gay."

"Ahem," Kyuhyun batuk dengan sengaja. "Kalau aku boleh mengingatkan, ada seseorang yang terpaksa harus mengikuti festival ini dan berakhir dengan menunggu dua jam lebih lima belas menit hanya untuk mendengar pertengkaran kalian. Bisakah dia pulang sekarang?"

"Aw, hell, no. Kau bisa tanyakan sesuatu pada kami kalau kau bosa, Kyuhyun," tawar Eunhyuk.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut sekilas. Kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri.

"Siapa Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. "Dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya?"

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun terkejut, "Apa aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?" ia mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka suara kembali setelah melihat tidak ada respon dari pemuda di depannya. "Lee Sungmin, atau orang-orang menyebutnya Sungmin. Dia adalah ketua dari perkumpulan pecinta bollywood di Korea. Dan yang aku tahu, dia yang selalu dipercayai untuk mengurus dan mengawasi festival ini tiap tahunnya. Dia juga bukan mahasiswa sini, Kyuhyun. Jadi wajar saja kau belum mengenalnya sampai sekarang, Tapi, tenang saja! kalau kau mengenalnya kau pasti akan−"

"Cukup," Kyuhyun memotong, lalu mengarahkan kepalanya kearah pemuda berambut hitam yang masih berbicara dengan Victoria. "Apa orang itu yang bernama Sungmin?"

Eunhyuk pun segera mengikuti arah gerakan kepala Kyuhyun dan mengangguk mantap, "Yep, dia−"

"Great, aku akan menghampirinya sekarang dan menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan acara−ouch!"

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan dan dengan spontan menengok kebelakang−satu tangannya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dari belakang itu. Ia pun mendapati Heechul yang kini berjalan dengan Hangeng lewat diantara dirinya dan kedua temannya.

"Idiot, tidak ada yang boleh menghentikan acara yang sudah di mulai," sepat Heechul sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Dan benar saja, sesaat setelah Heechul berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun mendengar suara terompet ditiup dengan tiba-tiba diikuti oleh suara− _seruling 'kah?_ serta suara drum dan kendang yang mengiringi setelahnya.

 _Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak_ _  
_ _Aaja ud ke saraat_ _  
_ _Pairon se bedi zara khol_ _  
_ _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn_ _  
_ _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn_

Detik berikutnya, orang-orang pun berhamburan menuju ke tengah jalan dan seketika pandangan Kyuhyun tak bisa menangkap apapun kecuali warna-warni dari bubuk yang berterbangan di udara.

"Shit," Kyuhyun mengumpat, bermaksud untuk mundur dari kerumunan orang-orang dsekitarnya tapi sayang, niatnya itu tidak berhasil sama sekali.

 _Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak_ _  
_ _Aaja ud ke saraat_ _  
_ _Pairon se bedi zara khol_ _  
_ _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn_ _  
_ _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn_

Satu demi satu pun orang-orang berkumpul disekitar Kyuhyun−tanpa ia ketahui, telah membawanya menuju ke tengah-tengah dimana sekelompok orang menari dan menari dan menari mengitari Victoria yang juga kini tengah menari mengikuti irama musik.

Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Oh, Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi karena saat ini yang penting adalah keselamatan dirinya dan juga cara bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari kerumunan gila yang mengelilinginya sekarang.

 _Re khat-khat haan khat-khat_ _  
_ _Baaje dastak woh na ab tak aaya_ _  
_ _Re tab se haan tab se_ _  
_ _Haan dekhe raahein_ _  
_ _Ki ab tu khol baahein aaja_

"Stoppp! Biarkan aku lewat! Biarkan aku lewat!" Kyuhyun berteriak namun tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya.

 _Umad-ghumad ghumein_ _  
_ _Re machle re mora mann_ _  
_ _Goonje re baalam ke bol_

 _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn_ _  
_

Suara drum dan kendang semakin menggelegar di udara. Suara wanita bernyanyi yang mengiringi irama musik juga terdengar sangat, sangat keras ditelinganya serta menyatu dengan sorak-sorai partisipan festival yang mengelilinginya.

 _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn_

"Ada anak kecil yang terhimpit disini! Biarkan aku lewat! YAAAAHHHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak kembali, tak peduli walau ia harus berbohong sekalipun.

Namun, orang-orang di sekeliling Kyuhyun masih menari-nari dan kembali melempar bubuk warna-warni ke udara, juga kepada satu sama lain−nampaknya mereka lebih tak peduli dengan teriakan Kyuhyun.

 _Hey dhin tadaak dhin tadaak_ _  
_ _Aaja ud ke saraat_ _  
_ _Pairon se bedi zara khol_ _  
_ _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn_ _  
_

"YAHHH! KALIAN HENTI−AMFH!"

Kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk kemudian ketika seseorang melemparkan bubuk ke wajahnya dan sebagian berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

 _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara bahak Donghae. Diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun merenggut beberapa bungkus bubuk warna-warni dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Mengabaikan seruan 'Hey !' yang didapatnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya merobek bungkus-bungkus yang di tangannya dan melemparkan bubuk-bubuk itu kearah dua idiot di depannya.

Telak.

Kyuhyun melemparnya telak mengenai muka Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Lalu seketika itu juga Kyuhyun lupa dengan apa yang sejak tadi dilakukannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka cemong kedua temannya itu. Kemudian dengan sisa-sisanya bubuk yang berada di tangannya itu, ia lemparkan ke udara−terbawa oleh angin.

 _Leeli lemdi re_ _  
_ _Leelo nagarvel no chhod_ _  
_ _Parbhu parodh na re_ _  
_ _Maar gher uttaara karta jaao_ _  
_ _Utaaro nahi karun re_ _  
_ _Maar gher Sita juve vaat_ _  
_ _Sita ekla re_ _  
_ _Juve ram-lakhman ni vaat_

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik dan megikuti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya terbawa arus oleh orang-orang yang kini tengah menuju ke 'pusat' tarian mereka.

Kedua matanya sudah tidak bisa menangkap sosok dari kedua temannya. Lagi, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tidak ketika tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan tangannya ditarik dan masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran.

 _O pal-pal re pal-pal beet'ta jal-jal_ _  
_ _Naach ab chal aaja_ _  
_ _Re tharr-tharr tharr-tharr_ _  
_ _Haan kaanpe tharr-tharr_ _  
_ _Haan darr darr jee se darr ab na na_ _  
_ _Baagon mein bola, bola re bola_ _  
_ _Morey badla re dil ka bhoogol_

Suara musik pun semakin terdengar sangat keras, semakin juga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa di depannya kini berdiri Victoria yang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

 _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhum dhaayn_

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan memutar-memutar telapak tangannya. Kakinya mulai menghentak-hentak mengikuti gerakan Victoria dan juga irama musik. Dan itu sebelum Kyuhyun akhirnya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang juga telah ikut masuk ke dalam lingkaran−menari dan melempar bubuk warna-warni ke udara.

 _Nagada sang dhol baaje, dhol baaje_ _  
_ _Dhaayn dhaayn dhaayn dhum dhaayn_

Kyuhyun menyipitkan pandangannya sedikit dan perlhan melangkah mundur−menjauh agar bubuk-bubuk itu tidak memasuki matanya.

Namun, sebelum sempat ia melangkah mundur, tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa menabrak sesuatu yang membuatnya berbalik secara otomatis.

Entah ia yang tuli atau memang musiknya yang telah berhenti dan tergantikan oleh lagu yang lebih _slow_ , karena Kyuhyun merasa dunia melambat saat itu juga ketika kedua orbs miliknya menangkap sosok yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya−yang juga tidak sengaja ditabraknya tadi.

 _Bann ke titli dil uda-uda uda hai, kahin door._ _  
Chal ke khushboo se juda juda juda hai, kahin door._

 _( Far away..There goes my heart, flying like a butterfly,_ _  
_ _Far away..While walking, it has connected to unknown fragrance..)_

Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Tapi, ia tahu kalau ia masih bergerak mengikuti irama musik.

Pemuda di depan Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman−kedua bola mata pemuda itu menatap balik miliknya, lekat. Dan rasanya dunia Kyuhyun seakan terfokus hanya untuk sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

 _Haadse yeh kaise, ansoone se jaise,_ _  
Choome andheron ko, koi noor._

 _(Things happening with me, unheard, like sweet accidents,_ _  
_ _feels like darkness is kissed by ray of light..)_

Kyuhyun tahu jelas siapa pemuda di hadapannya kini. Kata-kata Eunhyuk beberapa menit lalu pun terus terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya.

" _Lee Sungmin,_ " pikiran Kyuhyun menertawai dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kedua mata Sungmin sangatlah indah dan mampu membuatnya tenggelam. Ia tidak tahu bahwa bibir pemuda tersebut terbentuk sangat unik−yang membuatnya ingin menyentuh dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di ujung bibir itu. Ia juga tidak tahu bahwa jantungnya akan berdetak sangat kencang namun memabukkan sekaligus. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sosok Sungmin begitu indah. _Sangat indah di matanya._

 _Sirf Keh Jaoon Ya, Aasmaan Pe Likh Doon_

 _Teri Taareefon Mein, Chashme Baddoor...  
_

 _( Should I just say it or should I write it on the skies_ _  
_ _That I'm totally mesmerized by Your beauty )_

Mungkin Sungmin mendengar, atau mungkin Sungmin bisa membaca gerak bibir Kyuhyun. Karena detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun dapat menangkap sebuah seringai terukir kecil di sudut bibir Sungmin. Dan dengan spontanitasnya, lengan Kyuhyun terangkat−berusaha menghalang saat Sungmin melemparkan bubuk warna-warni ke arahnya.

Sungmin tertawa dan berniat untuk lari seketika.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Jadi, dengan tenaga yang ada, ia menarik kembali tangan Sungmin dan membuat dada mereka saling bertemu.

 _Bann ke titli dil uda-uda uda hai, kahin door._ _  
Chal ke khushboo se juda juda juda hai, kahin door._

 _( Far away..There goes my heart, flying like a butterfly,_ _  
_ _Far away..While walking, it has connected to unknown fragrance..)_

Kyuhyun pun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak bisa pergi darinya. Ia juga menyeringai ketika Sungmin berusaha keras untuk terlepas dari pelukannya.

Disana, Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia menonton film-film India setelah ini.

Hanya untuk mengenal Sungmin lebih jauh. Ya, hanya untuk itu.

.

.

.

a/n : BYE.


End file.
